


Just Another Day

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Party, Developing Friendships, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Lots of Crying, Prompto has the best friends, Self Confidence Issues, uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: Birthdays were never that much of a big deal for Prompto. Maybe for other people, but not for him. I mean, it was just another day on the calendar, right? Nothing special. So Prompto plans to spend his sixteenth birthday alone. However, a certain Prince of Lucis has other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some birthday fluff. Because Prom deserves it.

Chapter 1

  
  


“This look good, Specs?”

Noctis held the brightly wrapped package out to his Advisor for inspection, a proud grin plastered across his face.

Ignis’ eyes roved over the box from behind his slim, stylish glasses. The uneven edges, the hastily applied tape already threatening to peel off. And was that a tear down the side? He tried not wince. He tried not to wince  _ noticeably. _

“Perhaps… I could give you some tips?” Ignis suggested, twisting his hands behind his back as he beheld Noctis’ sloppy work. At least the Prince seemed  _ eager  _ about his effort.  _ If only he could show such motivation in other areas of his life… _

“That bad, huh?” Noctis asked, giving the box a second look. His brow furrowed as he slowly nodded his head.

Ignis wondered if the Prince’s friend would even mind in the first place. From what Ignis observed of the young man’s easily excited nature, Noctis could just as well swaddle the gift in duct tape and Prompto would likely be thrilled. Ignis couldn’t allow it, though. He was a man of presentation, and birthdays demanded one’s finest efforts. 

With dexterous fingers, Ignis removed and discarded the current attempt and unrolled a fresh sheet of crisp, light blue wrapping paper. A few minutes of careful guidance and instruction later, and the task sat complete on the kitchen table of their shared apartment.

“He’s gonna love it,” Noctis stated, sliding his thumb across a perfectly applied strip of tape. “Thanks for helping me pick the right one, Iggy.”

Ignis nodded, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked over the gift with satisfaction.

“My pleasure, Noct. I can only hope that we selected the correct model. Your descriptions were rather vague…”

“Hey! I was working with what I had!” The Prince argued, crossing his arms over his chest as he levelled a lazy glare at Ignis. “Prompto doesn’t talk much about himself. Hell, I wouldn’t have even known his birthday was this month if you hadn’t reminded me.”

“Hmm,” Ignis hummed, closing his eyes with a smug grin. “Another point for ‘Team ‘Specs’?”

Noctis gave the man a playful shove. 

“You’re such a dork!”

Sleepy blue eyes swung back to the now perfectly wrapped present. Noctis tilted his head, considering.

“Hey, Iggy? Could you show me how to do that ribbon curling thing?”

“Feeling ambitious, are we?” Ignis teased, crossing the room to open a neatly organized drawer of miscellaneous supplies.

“As you always say: presentation is essential.”

Ignis smiled as he wrapped his fingers around a spool of thin yellow ribbon and nudged the drawer closed with an elbow.

“It is, indeed.”

 

<> <> <>

 

Prompto gently set the old camera down on a dented shelf of an equally old storage cupboard. He bit his lip, staring at it for a moment as it sat among it’s banged up and worn out companions. With a sigh, he closed the door and walked away. Gods, he wished he could take the poor thing home with him. 

“How much fun we would have together…” he murmured to himself in a wistful singsong voice.

Unfortunately, the Photography Club prohibited students from removing their spare cameras from school grounds. Prompto knew. Yep, he was pretty well-acquainted with that rule. He’d tried once and received a detention for indulging in an innocent camera joyride. He regretted nothing.

If he’d had a camera of his own, it wouldn’t even be an issue… But those things were wicked expensive, and… He couldn’t even _think_ of asking his parents for help buying one. They already spent so much just keeping him in school. And then there was college after he graduated… Was college even going to be an option? That’s the kind of stuff he _should_ worry about. Asking for expensive stuff like a new camera… it would be too selfish. He was lucky enough to have a roof over his head and dinner every night. Even if he spent most of those dinners sitting at an empty kitchen table. 

Besides, his phone had a camera. Sure, the focus sucked, the settings were nonexistent, and most of the pictures that he took came out way too dark… but at least it was something. And he still got to use the Photo Club spares when the group met for meetings, so he wasn’t  _ entirely _ deprived. 

Prompto left the room and made his way outside, adjusting his backpack to sit more comfortably on his shoulders. Not that all of those textbooks and notebooks and sheets of homework could  _ ever _ sit comfortably. 

A chilly wind whipped by, stealing away the fog of his breath and pushing shaggy blonde locks into his face. Prompto shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders.  _ Never liked the cold… _

But enduring the bit of chill was so worth it. He looked up at the orange glow of the sun. Autumn. The photographer’s dream season. When otherwise drab scenery exploded with pops of color and all of the natural lighting took on that perfect golden hue. 

Autumn… The reason for his shutter-happy fingers. His stupid phone could never do justice to the beauty. It couldn’t capture the any of the scenery that his eyes took in. No, the failures on that tiny screen just reminded him of what he’d missed. All of those missed opportunities.

He fixed his wind-tousled hair and kept walking, pointing his feet toward home. Normally, he and Noctis would meet up and head to the arcade after school, wasting time and quarters on shooting games as they vented about their school day. But not today… When he’d texted Noct, his friend gave a hasty response that he had something to take care of with Ignis. Probably some princely duties, or whatever.

Prompto shuddered, the reaction having nothing to do with the cold. At least, not weather-related cold.

Ignis:  Prince Noctis’ Royal Advisor… Prompto didn’t really  _ mind _ the guy. Nope. He just made him a little... _ nervous _ , that was all. ...Okay, Ignis made him  _ a lot _ nervous. The dude was like,  _ way _ intense. That razor sharp gaze and stern demeanor made Prompto constantly feel like he’d done something wrong. Or was  _ going _ to do something wrong. Or like he was about to get scolded. Noct’s Advisor always seemed to watch him with this calculating look, like Prompto was some strange new species to be visually dissected. 

Prompto wrapped his fingers around his wristband, squeezing. Ignis noticed things. And Ignis was  _ super _ protective of Noct. And apparently had a prized collection of poisoned Assassin’s daggers just hanging out in his bedroom, according to Noctis. And had professional training in interrogation techniques. Which may or may not include torture.

No, Prompto did not feel comfortable around Ignis. Nope. Not really.

So… hanging out with Noctis for the evening was out… Maybe he should just go home and get a headstart on his homework. A pang of disappointment shot through him as he turned onto his street, feet scuffing through the damp Autumn leaves. 

Another night in an empty house. It wasn’t like he  _ expected _ anything on his birthday. It was just another day, right? Not like his parents could just drop their jobs as travel journalists and run back home for one little day. Besides, birthdays had never been much of a big deal in the Argentum household. 

And why would his matter much, in the first place? No one even knew  _ when _ he was born. He’d been rescued from Niflheim as a baby and brought to Insomnia for adoption. The only known facts about him were contained on a single sheet of paper at the adoption agency: height and weight at time of residence, eye and hair color, roughly one year old, blood type, no known allergies, barcode tattoo on right wrist, Niflheim refugee. That was it. October 25th was more of an adoption day than his real birthday. And who’d want to celebrate that; the birth of just another Niff? So why even stress about it, right?

But some small part of him… some tiny, lonely little voice deep in his head that he could never smother…  _ did _ care. It whimpered of a desire to be cared about. To be valued and loved. It whispered that that was what he truly missed out on whenever his birthday rolled around. It would feel so nice. To be valued. To be loved.

Whatever. His parents totally loved him. And he loved them. How couldn’t he? They’d taken him from that adoption center. Him. A tiny, unwanted baby from an enemy country, who had a freaky barcode printed on his wrist like a box of cereal from the supermarket. 

He just… wished they were around more. So they could talk about things. So he could ask them about the things that bothered him. _Am I really worthless?_ _Do people hate me for being a Niff? Am… am I human?_

Prompto shoved the unwelcome thoughts aside with a grumble. They were just out of the country. So he didn’t have anyone to celebrate with. At least he wasn’t openly hated at school. He was just too quiet and shy to make friends outside of Noctis. He was too easily brushed to the side. Too easily forgotten. But it was better that way, because he really wasn’t worth anyone’s trouble.

Slipping his key into the lock, Prompto opened the door to his house and slung his backpack over a kitchen chair. He glanced over at the fridge, humming thoughtfully. Maybe he should make himself something special, tonight. Something nice and warm would cheer him up. He sifted through the small number of recipes he kept in a little box next to the stove, but nothing sounded appetizing. His stomach felt hollow, and not in a hungry sort of way.

Prompto put the recipe box back with a sigh, tapping his fingers against the side. He’d decide later, once he felt up to eating something. For now: homework. Best get that out of the way as soon as possible. Digging his textbook and the other necessary supplies out of his backpack, Prompto slumped onto an old couch in the living room. 

By the time his phone interrupted with a cheerful chirp, Prompto was ready to burn that stupid math textbook. He snatched the phone from under a discarded scribble-covered paper, thanking the gods for a distraction. Thanking Noctis. Because who else could it be?

Sure enough, a text from the Prince sat in his inbox.

 

> _ Hey Prom. Done w/ stuff. Wanna come over? _

 

Prompto let out a tiny hum of joy, fingers rapidly twitching over the screen of his phone. Like he had anything better to do. Bleary blue eyes strayed from the phone screen to the sheet of half finished math problems. Yeah, he still had homework, but…  _ Break time! Break time! _ his mind screamed, practically bouncing with excitement like an overjoyed puppy.

 

_ >Hmm… Dunno my math homework is pretty awesome. Hate to miss out on some Trig action. _

_ >Dork. You really doing homework right now? _

_ >Yeah? What else is there to do? _

_ >...Your family’s not around? _

 

Prompto stared at the screen, confused and a little hurt at the reminder. Why would it matter to Noctis if his family were around?

 

_ >No? You know they work a lot.  _

_ >Oh. Well… get your butt over here then! _

_ >Sure thing Your Majesty *bows _

_ >Really? -_- _

_ >Be there in fifteen :] _

 

Prompto shoved his phone back into his pocket and snapped the textbook shut with a triumphant thud. The sharp sound echoed through his room a little louder than he’d intended. But that was one of the perks of being in an empty house. You could be noisy. You could run from room to room singing, or you could dance around. You could sneak around and roll down the hallways like some super ninja spy. ...Not that he ever did anything like that.

Prompto locked the front door behind him and headed down his quiet street, jogging toward the apartment that Noct shared with Ignis. His eyes flicked over the scenery around him, catching on small details, noting interesting lighting and angles. Every so often, he stopped to snap a picture with his phone, struggling with the settings until he reminded himself that Noctis was waiting. 

Eventually, the cozier, quaint homes and apartments of Prompto’s neighborhood expanded upwards and outwards, the buildings growing taller and more modern, more fancy as Prompto travelled closer to the city. More people, too. Coats clutched tightly against the Autumn chill, multicolored scarves trailing over swaddled shoulders as they carried on their own lives. He smiled and gave friendly nods, polite little waves when someone’s eyes met his. It always felt good when someone returned the gesture.

He tried not to feel too self-conscious when some people stared too long or shifted their gaze away entirely. As much as it happened, as much as he’d grown used to it, there were days when it bugged him. Maybe he should just dye his hair… Maybe cover the freckles? Would it be weird for a dude to wear makeup? If only colored contacts weren’t so expensive…  _ Gods, why do I have to stick out so much?  _ He sighed, dropping his eyes as he walked faster, his cheerful friendliness eventually wounded.  _ Why do I have to look like… like such a Niff? _

Lost in his own thoughts, Prompto let his feet carry him along the route to Noctis’ apartment. The path was probably etched permanently into his brain by now. He could run it in record time, like a trained rat in a maze. 

The entrance to the building came into view, the kind of clean, nice-looking place that could be found all over the more well-off neighborhoods of Insomnia. Prompto trotted down the sidewalk, heart lifting the moment he reached the door. Swinging it open, he stepped into a large room that resembled a hotel reception. A few guards, probably employed by King Regis himself, loitered around the room. One sitting back behind a desk as he played on his phone, another leaning against the wall next to a set of stairs, chatting with the guard next to him. 

All eyes flicked to Prompto as the young man entered the room. Prompto froze, a nervous grin on his face as he held his hands up in clear view, walking slowly toward the guard at the desk.

“H-here to visit Room 207,” Prompto stuttered. No matter how many times he did this, being around people who could easily snap him in half still left him kind of terrified.

The guard, a young dark-haired man with a bored expression, raised a brow at Prompto.

“Argentum, we all have your face memorized by now. We know where you’re going, we know that Noctis requested you. He calls us to give you clearance every single time. Just go on over to the stairs.”

“Oh. Um… s-sorry. Just didn’t want to… um… freak anyone out?” Prompto shrugged, feeling like an idiot. Especially when he looked the way he did. Like someone from the  _ very country that Insomnia was at war against. _

For being a Prince, Noctis sometimes had surprisingly normal stuff in his life. Like guards who did a half-assed job on security. Certainly kept Prompto on his toes.

He left the desk guard to his phone and walked over to the two by the stairs. They nodded in acknowledgement, a little friendlier than the one at the desk. Prompto held still as they patted him down and stepped aside, allowing him access to the staircase. The blonde let out a breath, ruffling a hand through his hair as he trekked up the first set of stairs. The closer he got to Noctis’ room, the better he felt, his nerves and self-conscious obsessions drifting to the back of his mind. Maybe it was the little burst of energy from taking the stairs. Maybe it was from being away from all of that attention.

He bounced up the second set to Noctis’s floor, steps even lighter now. Maybe tonight wouldn’t totally suck, after all. He’d hang out with Noct, play some video games, chat about school and stupid stuff. 

Prompto stopped in front of the door and knocked, bouncing a leg against the floor in an erratic beat. Shuffling and mumbling noises drifted from inside, one of which definitely belonged to Gladio. Prompto pulled out his phone and gave his conversation with Noct a quick glance.  _ Strange… He didn’t mention Gladio. _ Not that he minded. Gladio was a pretty easy-going guy. He didn’t often join in playing video games, but he did find amusement in placing bets on the competitive stuff. And the big guy was always up for watching a movie, no matter how dumb or cheesy. Heck, Prompto even joined Gladio on a few morning runs, secretly a little prideful that his hard-earned stamina stood up to the challenge. So, really, it was cool if Gladio was there, too.

Prompto lifted his hand to knock again, when Noctis finally opened the door with his usual sleepy grin. And… something excited and sneaky in his eyes. Sweat gathered in Prompto’s palms. Noctis never mastered the skill of hiding his emotions, and the Prince  _ really _ looked like he had a prank up his sleeve.  _ Or… maybe I’m just being paranoid. Probably just that. Hopefully just that. _

“H-hey,” he greeted, twisting his already raised hand in an awkward wave.

“‘Sup, Prom?” Noctis greeted, welcoming the blonde into his cozy, minimalist apartment.

“Hey,” Gladio called from the old brown leather couch, giving a friendly wave and a smile.

“Greetings, Prompto.” 

The accented voice, so proper and refined, made Prompto jump.

“H-hey…” he squeaked, hand twitching in a timid wave as he automatically slipped out of his shoes.  _ There, nice and polite, please don’t yell at me! _ He left them by the door and walked into the small living room. 

Every time he came over, he couldn’t help but wonder why Noctis didn’t have a bigger place. Or better yet, why didn’t Noctis just live in the palace? Place probably had plenty of rooms. With huge comfy beds. 

The apartment was nice,  _ really _ nice. And modern, and stuff. But Noctis was a prince. Why did he always settle for much less than he could probably get? At the same time, though, the little living room was cozy and boasted an amazing view of the Crown City. Prompto frequently snapped photos of it on his phone, but with limited success.

As he plopped onto the couch next to Gladio, Prompto caught a scent drifting from the kitchen. Something sweet… and spicy? He snuck a glance toward Ignis, who always busied himself with something or other in the kitchen. That place was Ignis’ domain. Prompto always felt like there was an invisible line between the living room and the area beyond the kitchen table. He dared not cross when Ignis was around.

_ Probably baking something.  _ The guy was  _ always _ baking something. How the hell did Noctis manage to stay so trim? Well, if Ignis remained occupied in the kitchen, then at least the man couldn’t stare at him…

“So, what d’you guys wanna’ do?” Prompto chirped, running a hand through his messy fringe. The others hadn’t said a word since he’d walked in, and the room started to feel tense and… was it always so small? So cramped? Noctis and Gladio exchanged a sneaky glance, and Prompto had to swallow hard around the lump forming in his throat.

“Now!” Noctis hissed, yanking something dark from his pocket as a huge pair of hands grabbed Prompto’s upper arms, restraining him. Noctis plowed into the startled blond, pressing a yelp from his lungs. Gladio held on tight as Prompto squirmed, vision suddenly concealed under a black cloth blindfold. He froze as Noctis tied it around the back of his head. His stomach dropped.

_ Oh, gods...no…  _ They knew. Were they going to execute him? Here in Noctis’ apartment!?

“Uh… N-Noct? What are you doing?” Prompto whimpered. He tried to smile, but his nerves pulled his mouth into a toothy grimace.

“Noct’s pretty pissed at you, Prom,” Gladio rumbled, gently nudging him to his feet.

Obediently, despite his trembling legs, Prompto shuffled forward until Gladio turned him and sat him down in a kitchen chair.

“Don’t run away,” Gladio ordered, releasing Prompto’s arms.

Prompto  _ did _ want to run. But something about Gladio’s tone bugged him. He’d heard the big guy sound threatening, once, and it sounded nothing like this. No, Gladio sounded teasing in a way that definitely didn’t fit the situation. Before Prompto could dwell further, he heard Noctis speak on his other side.

“Prompto Argentum, we have been friends for, like, almost a year, now. And you  _ never _ mentioned it.”

_ No, no, no… Oh, gods, please! _ Prompto scrunched down, pressing his spine hard against the stiff wooden slats of the kitchen chair. His eyes threatened to spill over under the blindfold as he shuddered. He barely bit back a whimper. Strange sounds, someone rustling a bag, walking around.

_ He’s going to have Gladio rip me in half. He’s going to have Ignis get his daggers. _

“Noctis! Enough! He’s trembling!” a heavily accented voice hissed from nearby.

“Shit! ‘M so sorry, Prom!” Noctis erupted into a stream of hasty apologies, fingers fumbling into Prompto’s hair as he untied the blindfold and ripped it from his friend’s face. “Gods, I’m sorry!”

Prompto turned his head toward Noctis’ voice, confusion mixing with rapidly evaporating fear.  _ Huh? Was this… a joke, or something?  _ Was this the prank? 

He opened his mouth to suck in a deep breath, that spicy sweet scent flooding in. It brought instant comfort to his frazzled nerves. Warm and cozy and  _ lovely _ . It smelled the way he imagined  _ home _ and  _ family _ would smell. It cleared his head.

Blue eyes blinking in the bright kitchen light, Prompto took in the scene before him. A sheepishly grinning Noctis and Gladio, standing next to an oddly relieved-looking Ignis. Some balloons, which definitely hadn’t been there before the whole blindfold thing, drifted around the room. Prompto was no expert on executions, but he was pretty sure that they didn’t involve balloons… usually. But then again, Noct was pretty unusual for a Prince. 

Then Prompto’s eyes drifted downward, resting on the table. Where the most gorgeous cake he had ever seen sat in front of him. He’d only looked at cakes this fancy on the glossy covers of swanky cookbooks and those really thick wedding magazines. Seeing one right in front of him… it was unreal. His mouth instantly watered.

Sixteen candles ringed the top, surrounding the words “Happy Birthday” in flawless, swirling script.  _ How the hell did someone write that with frosting? _ He couldn’t even hope to match that with a pen and weeks of practice. Below the elegant handwriting, his name sat in a sloppier lopsided hand. Something about it screamed Noctis’ handiwork, and Prompto felt his heart warm that his friend had added a personal touch to the order. 

His eyes swept over the frosting, smooth and creamy-white and  _ perfect _ , forming graceful ridges around the top and bottom edges. How much...had this thing cost? The more he stared, taking in all of the details, the further his mouth hung open, strange little noises squeaking from his throat. Gaze darting from the cake to his friends, back to the cake, back to his friends, Prompto struggled to form those odd little sounds into words. 

“Happy Birthday, Prom!” Noctis yelled. He sounded warm and happy as he watched his best friend gape. “Seriously, though. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Prompto turned his head toward Noctis, finally closing his mouth. 

“It’s, um… I mean, it’s just a birthday, dude. J-just another day, right?”

Noctis frowned, shoulders falling a little. “But it’s  _ your _ birthday, Prom. Of course it’s important! And of course we’d want to celebrate!”

“But… I don’t even know i-if today  _ is _ my real birthday. I was adopted, remember? N-no one knows when I was actually born,” Prompto challenged. As if that would make all of this, all of this effort and fuss disappear. Not that he wanted it to, but… He really didn’t deserve anything this...  _ big _ . 

“So you think that’s an excuse to pass up a party?” Gladio chipped in, fixing Prompto with a steady gaze.

“Well...I-” Prompto forgot his answer as soon as something occurred to him. “Wait… how did you guys know? I-I didn’t say anything to Noct.”

“It’s recorded on your personal file,” Noctis shrugged.

Prompto sat up straighter in his chair, mind racing. “What...?”

“Specs background checks everyone I hang out with.” Again, like it was no big deal.

“Not that he has much work with that,” Gladio teased.

“Um, a-anything interesting on my file?” Prompto asked. He hoped it didn’t sound too obvious.

Ignis tilted his head, locking Prompto into that unsettling, analytical stare. Like he was trying to piece together things that Prompto himself wasn’t even aware of.

“Nothing of interest,” Ignis commented. “A far cleaner record than Your Majesty’s, I am ashamed to note.”

_ Didn’t sound  _ too _ ashamed there, Ignis,  _ Prompto thought with a small grin. Noctis’ indignant spluttering faded into the background as Prompto’s focus shifted back to the cake. The beautiful, glorious cake that smelled like absolute  _ heaven _ .

“Th-thank you, guys…” Prompto mumbled, watery voice barely rising above the bickering of Noctis and Gladio. “You didn’t have to. Really. You-... you didn’t…” As he trailed off, his voice cracked a little, causing his cheeks to flush.

“Um, yeah, we did.” Noctis raised his chin, trying his best for a princely stare. “You’re my friend. Of course I’d want to celebrate your birthday.”

“Better listen to your Prince on this one,” Gladio warned, giving Prompto a heavy pat on the shoulder.

The  blonde bit his lip, fighting the urge to sniffle. “Yeah, but I bet this cake was, like, wicked expensive. I mean, I-I know you’re the Prince and everything, but… I’m just a-a  _ commoner _ and I don’t-”

“Woah, woah!” Noctis cut off Prompto’s self-conscious babbling, holding his hands out as if he could push back the words. “It’s no big deal. Not like we bought the cake, anyway.”

Prompto must have looked confused, because Gladio spoke up, aiming a nod toward Noctis’ Advisor. “You can thank Iggy.”

Prompto swallowed, turning his head toward Ignis. The man flashed a smile, reaching up to adjust his glasses as the barest hint of pink flashed across his cheekbones.

“I’m honored that you thought my attempts to be of professional quality,” Ignis stated, looking equal parts proud and surprised.

Prompto’s mind might have stopped working. He wasn’t sure. Because Ignis was  _ smiling _ at him. Noctis’ stuffy, strict Advisor was actually smiling. At him. A genuine smile. No snark or sarcasm or mockery. Ignis. Smiling. At Prompto. Was that even possible? 

And he’d baked him a cake! Ignis had taken the time out of his perpetually busy schedule to bake him a beautiful cake, had probably spent hours frosting and decorating it and had written in that lovely impossible script and...and… Ignis barely  _ knew _ him and he’d baked him a cake!

“I think we broke him,” Gladio rumbled in laughter, giving Prompto’s shoulder a shake.

“Hey, Prom? You okay?” Noctis rested a hand on Prompto’s opposite shoulder. The blonde looked up at the Prince, barely controlled tears sparkling in the blue of his eyes.

“Y-yeah. I-I’m good. I’m-... Thanks, guys! Thank you so much! This means…  _ so _ much to me!” Prompto shook his head at the craziness of it all. He swiped his arm over his eyes. So this.  _ This _ is what it felt like for people to care. For people to be happy that you exist. For the first time in… in longer than he wanted to count, Prompto truly felt loved. So loved.

“Dude, it’s just a cake,” Noctis chuckled. 

“Don’t let Iggy hear that,” Gladio murmured, casting an amused smile at Prompto, who was still staring at the cake as if it had just whispered to him the secrets of the universe.

Then Noctis set a box onto the table. A light blue box, perfectly wrapped and topped with a ball of curled yellow ribbon that reminded Prompto of chocobo fluff. He glanced over at Noctis, who flashed an anxious smile. 

“So, yeah… I know that presents usually come  _ after _ cake, but… I figured you’d want this as soon as possible. It’ll make sense when you open it,” Noctis explained.

Prompto looked up from the box, eyes planted on his friend as he tried to make sense of the words. His mind was still blown by the whole cake thing. Everyone waited, gathered around him with eager grins on their faces. Prompto just sat there. Dumbstruck. This… this was for him?

“You… can open it, you know? Like, the outside’s cool and all, but…” Noctis nudged the box a little closer to Prompto.

The blonde reached out, fingers shaking a little as he fumbled to grasp one of the neatly folded corners. Something was bubbling in his chest and he had a feeling that it was about to spill over. The paper sounded impossibly loud as he tore it, the room so quiet as everyone watched with tense excitement. It felt like someone else was moving his hands as he slid a finger under one of the seams, lifting the paper away.

When all of the paper was removed and the box lay bare in front of Prompto, the top flaps opened, the tears finally spilled. And spilled. And spilled. His breath hitched as his vision blurred over into a runny mess.

It was a camera. A brand new camera. An unbelievably  _ nice _ new camera that Prompto could never in his wildest dreams even  _ hope _ to afford.

Eventually, he became aware of a hand on his shoulder, Noctis’ voice in his ear. “Hey, Prom? You okay? I mean, I guess you’re obviously not, but… this is good, right?”

Prompto gasped as he tried to get a hold of himself. He managed a weak nod, scrubbing his arm over his face. Cheeks flushed, making his freckles disappear as he turned watery eyes toward the Prince. Gods, he felt so pathetic…

“Yeah… Yeah… I-it’s really… really good, Noct.” He gazed down at the little box in his hands, the kitchen light curving in a beautiful arc across the lens. So simple on the outside, but to Prompto, this simple little box held so much meaning. So much potential. It was too perfect. “But this… this had to be s-so expensive. And… for someone like… me…”

“Knock it off, Prom. I have a job, you know,” Noctis sighed, stopping the self-deprecation before it could continue. “And you’re my best friend, okay? Really. And I know you’ve been  _ dying _ for a camera of your own. How could I not?”

“Th-thank you, Noct.” Prompto sniffled, flashing the Prince, his  _ friend _ , a huge tear-soaked grin.

“It’s your birthday, man. You’re totally worth it. Just… don’t cry all over your new equipment,” Noctis chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m-”  _ I’m not worth it. I’m not that big of a deal. I don’t deserve this. It’s just another day. _

The words wanted to tumble from his mouth, but Prompto bit his lip. Arguing with Noctis was pointless. The Prince could be pretty stubborn, and if he somehow thought that Prompto deserved something as nice as this, then Prompto could never convince him otherwise. A small part of him didn’t want to. A small part of him wanted to revel in this warm feeling, to believe that he was worthy and loved.

“Give it a test run,” Gladio urged, curious to see the kid and his camera in action.

Prompto dug his hand back into the box, fishing around for the plastic packet of included batteries. As he loaded them in, someone cleared his throat, and Prompto paused. Ignis stood next to him with an envelope resting in his hands.

“A moment, if I may?” Ignis asked, quiet and polite.

“Um… Yeah. Sure.” Prompto blinked in surprise, feeling nervous and a little stupid as he exposed his poor speaking skills.

“For you.” Ignis smiled as he held out the envelope.

The blonde took it with tentative hands, eyes flicking up to meet Ignis’. Up close, they looked shockingly green and vivid, warmed by that smile. Prompto shoved his attention back to the envelope, feeling self-conscious. The Advisor watched as he opened the envelope, observant as usual. However, Prompto noticed that his expression had softened from its usual analytical edge.

A slip of thick cream colored cardstock sat within the envelope. Swirling patterns in Lucian black and gold adorned the edges, just visible from the open portion. The whole thing looked pretty fancy. A lump formed in Prompto’s throat. He braced himself for another bout of emotion as he pulled out the card.

Graceful script, identical to the one on his cake, danced across the front.

 

_ Something to help you get started… _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Ignis Scientia _

 

On the back of the card sat a small memory chip for his camera, taped carefully in place next to a gift certificate for one of the local camera shops. Prompto clutched the card in his hands, trying not to wrinkle it. When he turned to Ignis, a smile lit up the man’s face.

Without even thinking, Prompto stood and flung his arms around Ignis in a tight hug. His heart jackhammered against his ribs when he felt the man stiffen with surprise.  _ Oh, gods.  _ What was he doing? Why was he hugging Ignis? Why  _ the hell _ was he hugging Ignis!? The guy probably didn’t tolerate random hug attacks like Noctis. 

_ Great job, idiot. Guy does you a nice favor and you screw it up. Probably hates you, now. _

“I-I! Oh, crap… I’m sorry, Ignis! I-I didn’t mean to do that!” Prompto dropped his arms, backing away a step after releasing his poor captive. “I was just-”

Before he could back away any further, before he could get the hell out of Ignis’ personal space, a pair of firm arms wrapped around him and pulled him back into a snug embrace. A tiny whimper trickled from Prompto’s throat as he froze, waiting to be stabbed. It took a moment to realize that Ignis wasn’t trying to smother him for his crimes against personal boundaries.

Ignis was hugging him.

Prompto’s mouth dropped, an odd little noise between a croak and a whine slipping out. Ignis gave his shoulder a friendly pat and broke away, chuckling at Prompto’s probably ridiculous expression.

“Happy Birthday, Prompto.”

“Th-thank you, bu-but you really didn’t have to do this,” Prompto gasped, the words flooding out in rapid fire. He didn’t know how much more his heart could take before it overflowed with emotion or just gave out all together.

“Well, unfortunately, I already have,” Ignis drawled, quirking a thin brow. “And if you were to return my gift, I daresay I’d feel rather hurt.” 

Prompto tried to grin, but it felt more like a grimace. Was that mock indignance, or real indignance? Ignis was still smiling, so…

“Um, no worries, here. I… I really appreciate this. I do. Thank you, Ignis.” It still felt strange speaking with the man who carried the title of Noctis’ Royal Advisor. Why wouldn't it? But the words seemed to come a little easier after he’d seen Ignis smile and joke and had been wrapped in the most awkward hug of all time.

A dramatic sigh from Noctis drew his attention back to the rest of the group.

“Wow, Ignis. Way to one-up me.  _ I _ didn’t get a hug,” The Prince pretended to pout, shooting a hurt look at Prompto.

The blonde placed the card safely on the table near his camera and chuckled. “Hey, that was just the warm-up round! Careful what you wish for, Noct!” Prompto flung himself at Noctis, plowing into the startled Prince and squeezing as hard as his thin arms could manage. Noctis squawked in distress. 

“Hmph. ‘m feelin’ pretty left out,” Gladio huffed, trapping the breathless duo in his powerful arms. Prompto choked as his chest smashed against Noctis’ elbow. His feet left the ground as Gladio lifted them both in a giant bear hug. Ignis shook his head, watching from a safe distance.

“Glad that I was merely the warm-up,” he mused.

“Can probably still squeeze you in,” Gladio grunted.

“Squeeze being the key word. My apologies, but I’ll have to decline.”

“Um, Gladio?” Prompto wheezed, interrupting the playful banter. “I think Noct stopped breathing.”

“All right, all right.” Gladio released the two, who immediately seized the opportunity to refill their abused lungs. “So… Prompto, uh...” Gladio rubbed the back of his neck, flashing his teeth in an awkward, lopsided grin. “Iris and I made your present, but I got a little… over eager with helping out.”

“What did you do to it...”  Noctis groaned.

“It's fine! Iris is fixing it. She'll be over soon. I just wanted Prompto to know. Didn't want him thinking I'd forgotten, is all.”

“Thank you, Gladio,” Prompto grinned, massaging a hand over his ribs. “For the present. Not for, you know, possibly breaking one of my ribs.”

“Hey, Iris has been looking for an excuse to do this. And it was nice, spending time with her and all. Just make sure to thank her, too.”

“Should we wait for her to arrive?” Ignis suggested. 

Gladio waved a hand dismissively. “Nah. She told me not to worry about it. Didn't wanna delay anything or feel like she had to rush.” He narrowed his eyes at the table. “Besides, I’ve been dying to try that cake. Iggy’s been drivin’ me nuts talkin’ about it.”

“You could have taste-tested for me if you'd found the time between your busy workout routines,” Ignis shot back. With a more polite tone, he spoke to Prompto. “Noctis mentioned that you have a preference for spicy foods, but not much of a sweet tooth. It presented a rather enjoyable challenge of coming up with a new recipe.”

Prompto swallowed a giggle as he stifled the urge to ask Ignis to say “recipe” again. Maybe it was the oxygen deprivation making him giddy, but sometimes the guy’s accent was just too much.

“Bet you just hated having to do  _ that _ ,” Noctis smirked.

“Hmm. It was a welcome change from devising ways of slipping vegetables into your poorly balanced diet, Your Highness,” Ignis commented, striding further into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins.

“Whatever. Better not have made a carrot cake,” Noctis grumbled. He took a seat at the table, joined by Gladio and Prompto. Ignis passed out the plates and cutlery, handing Gladio a lighter to light the candles.

“A splendid idea, but as I was more concerned with pleasing Prompto than playing pranks on you, I restrained myself.” Ignis turned to address a thoroughly blushing Prompto. “I hope that cinnamon-vanilla marble cake with ginger icing will suffice?”

“Sounds pretty awesome, to me,” Prompto shrugged. Oh boy, did it sound awesome. Like two things he loved in his coffee and… one that he’d never personally  _ tried _ in his coffee, but… Whatever. He was curious and the ginger would probably play well with the vanilla. Or... something like that.

After the candles were lit and a horribly out of key version of “Happy Birthday” filled the room, Noctis urged Prompto to make a wish and blow out the candles.

“I know it’s kind of dumb and childish,” Noctis shrugged. “But it’s tradition.”

Prompto watched, entranced, as the flames danced on each of the sixteen candles. He felt that pinch in his eyes, again, warning of oncoming tears. Astrals, how did he have any left? As for his wish… he didn’t even have to  _ think _ about it. But before that…

“So… before I satisfy Noctis’ weird obsession with childish traditions,” Prompto ducked a poorly aimed smack from the Prince. “I was kind of wondering if I could give my camera a quick test run? S-seems like a good opportunity for a first photo.”

“Sure, why not?”

“By all means.”

Don’t let us hold ya back.”

Prompto fiddled with the settings on the camera, searching through menus until he found exactly what he needed.  _ No more missed opportunities.  _  He used a folded up piece of the cardboard box to prop it up to the perfect height, double-checking to be sure that no heads would be cut from the photo.

_ Now I can capture these memories. Save them, cherish them, have them near when I need them.  _

Prompto set the timer, scrambling into position between Noctis and Gladio. Ignis stood nearby.

_ When I'm alone. _

The candles illuminated all of their faces in a cheery glow.

_ When I need to remind myself.  _

Prompto grinned as a light on the front of his camera counted down. His friends gave goofy smiles, flashing teeth and making bunny ears as the camera clicked, capturing the memory. 

_ I am loved. _


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2

Ignis turned the key in the ignition, starting up his car. The steady rumble of the motor hummed through his limbs, putting him at ease. The same, however, could not be said of his passenger. Prompto sat tense and straight, as if being graded on his posture. A charming stuffed chocobo sat in his arms, clutched tightly against his chest. 

Iris had dropped in to deliver the gift an hour or so after they'd enjoyed the cake, taking a piece for herself as Prompto and Noctis played video games. She chatted amicably with all of them, telling the story of how Gladio had accidentally ripped the head off of the chocobo plushie while stuffing it. Prompto had burst out laughing, reassuring Gladio that he liked that his present had a good story behind it, and that he could barely notice the extra stitching around the neck. If Prompto’s over excited squealing over the lovingly made stuffed bird hadn't convinced Gladio, then Ignis wasn't sure anything would. The plushie spent the rest of the evening perched in Prompto’s lap as he played.

Yes, it had been a lovely evening. Ignis had even forgone washing the dishes right away, choosing instead to indulge in the presence of company. All too soon, though, Prompto had checked his phone for the time and jumped to his feet. A bothersome expression, one that Ignis had frequently noticed during previous visits, clouded over his face as he commented that he should probably head home. The resigned look only deepened when Gladio warned him not to party too hard with his folks. The young man laughed, but it sounded half-hearted

It required a surprising amount of persuasion to convince Prompto to accept a ride home. Even with crime rates resting in the lower percentages in the city, Ignis simply could not allow the young man to walk home in the dark, unaccompanied. Besides, he rather enjoyed driving, even with the lowered visibility of the night. At Noctis’ urging, Prompto finally relented.

           They walked down the stairs in silence, out to the parking lot behind the building in silence. Got into the car in silence. Now, here they were. Ignis gripped the steering wheel and wondered how to shed the awkwardness smothering them. Prompto acted far from his energetic self, now that he was outside of the company of Noctis and Gladio. The blonde quietly peered out the window as the scenery began to roll past, brows drawn.

As much as Ignis hated to admit, it was likely his own fault. He’d barely taken the time to get to know Prompto beyond what he'd learned in his personal file, and whatever Noctis casually mentioned in conversation. Whenever the young man visited, Ignis always occupied himself with cooking or cleaning or reviewing reports from the Palace and all manner of distracting political tasks. Rarely did he pause to converse with Noctis’ dear friend. He… felt rather rude, once he thought about it.

The oppressive silence bothered Ignis, and from Prompto’s awkward fidgeting, he suspected the young man felt the same. This could prove to be a very long fifteen minutes if someone didn't just speak up, so Ignis supposed he might as well take the initiative. 

“Noctis mentioned that you are a member of the school Photography Club. Is that where you developed your interest?”  _ Likely not,  _ Ignis thought.  _ Given that one does not generally join a club for which they lack interest.  _ His true motive was to get Prompto talking about something that he enjoyed. Perhaps that would help the timid young man open up more, and allow Ignis to learn some things, as well.

Prompto jumped ever so slightly,  as if startled that Ignis were speaking to him.

“Um, yeah. I mean...no.” His hands began to move in vague gestures, as if attempting to capture the words out of thin air. “I… I liked photography as a kid. I had this dinky little digital camera that my parents stopped using.” Prompto laughed, his eyes softening into a far away look. “I took that thing  _ everywhere. _ Took pictures of… mostly animals at first? But then, like, I started snapping pics left and right.” He ran a hand through his hair, fiddling with the locks as his eyes suddenly darted over to Ignis. Though Ignis smiled and nodded with interest, Prompto trailed off. He began to fidget with his fingers, again.

“What is it that makes you love photography so much? Why do you enjoy taking photos?” Ignis asked. Now that he’d broken the silence between them, Ignis was determined to keep conversation going.

Biting his lip, Prompto stared forward through the windshield as if he could find the answers hiding in the shadows cast by the headlights. 

“Well… I never thought much about it, but… you know how when you look at, like, a painting or something? You get a feeling, or even a memory?” 

Ignis nodded when Prompto glanced over, giving silent encouragement to continue.

“It's… it's kind of like that. When I take a picture, I'm not just catching an image. I'm catching a… a memory. Of a place or an event. And if it's a really good shot, then I can capture the feelings that I had when it happened. Or the way that a place made me feel. I can share that with the person looking at my photo. So even if they weren't there, I can show them how it looked, help them feel what I felt.” Prompto sighed, tugging on his shaggy bangs. “That sounds really stupid… I'm sorry...”

The urge to slam the brakes, to scold Prompto sharply for feeling like his purposes were stupid… for feeling like he had to  _ apologize  _ of all things, passed fleetingly through Ignis’ imagination.  _ Reassurance will do just as well, Ignis. Do not injure Noctis’ friend. Your... acquaintance... _

“Not at all, Prompto. It's a very admirable reason to pursue a hobby: to not only enjoy it for yourself, but to include others, as well.”

“Huh. G-guess you have a point. That, or it just sounds better when you say it.” Prompto chuckled, and Ignis took pleasure in the sound. The following silence felt less strained between the two. Then, Prompto spoke up, hesitant but curious. 

“So… um… Y-you enjoy baking, yeah?”

Ignis took his eyes off the road, just for a moment to stare at Prompto. “As a matter of fact, I do,” Ignis hummed, once the surprise wore off. He hadn’t expected Prompto to actually speak up. At least he wouldn't be the only one participating, now. After all, it took two to conversate. 

“I do. Though I tend to find all forms of cooking just as satisfying.” Ignis paused, considering. “Although, baking was indeed the first step to discovering my interest. ”

“What’s the best part? Um… about cooking. I mean, what makes it fun, I guess?”

Ignis’ gaze flicked over to meet the blues of Prompto’s. Often, people just asked if he liked to cook and left it at that. No one ever asked why. Because wasn't it obvious? People cooked food to eat it. Simple. Practical. But no one ever asked  _ why _ . Why the effort, the obsession? Why struggle to learn something new and complicated when you could settle for something convenient that filled the same need? That much was apparent when Ignis found himself reflecting on his answer for a little longer than usual, humming as he mulled.  _ Why, indeed? _ Had he ever even asked himself that question?

Ignis thought of the look on Prompto’s face when the young man saw his birthday cake.   _ That _ was something that Ignis would have loved to capture on film. Reactions like that one, that's what drove Ignis to put his heart into every dish, dessert, and meal that he cooked. 

“Well, I guess I rather enjoy seeing the reactions of those who appreciate my efforts.” That's what drove him to polish his skills, to strive for perfection. He hoped, someday, that he could see the same look on Noctis’ face, once he achieved the correct version of those tarts from Tenebrae. 

“You… you like seeing other people happy, then?” Prompto spoke the words as more of a statement than a question. As a realization.

“I suppose so,” Ignis smiled. 

Prompto merely nodded and continued to look out the window. A few moments of thoughtful silence, and he was speaking again in that soft, nervous voice, gaze focused hard away from Ignis.

“Well, um… you m-made me really happy, today. You and the guys. I… I never- … Thank you. For the cake. And the camera. And the card. And… and for all of it.” 

Ignis quietly regarded Prompto. Why hadn't the young man mentioned his birthday to Noctis? He seemed to dislike too much attention, so perhaps… but Prompto had seemed genuinely  _ confused _ by the whole occasion, by their excitement for him. And that look on his face when he'd seen the cake: shock and disbelief and gratitude and an utterly baffling overflow of emotion. Ignis fixated on it, replaying the scene in his head. That look on Prompto’s face, the tears in his eyes. As if he'd never received a cake on his birthday before, as if-  oh…  _ Oh _ ...

Ignis’ eyes  widened behind his glasses as all of the pieces fell into place. His breath caught in his throat, but thankfully, Prompto didn’t notice any of this. 

The events of the evening played over snippets of random conversation he’d overheard between Noctis and Prompto throughout their friendship. About Prompto’s adopted parents. About long work hours and frequent travels abroad. He wanted to smack himself for not understanding sooner. For always being too wrapped up in something else to really consider the way that Prompto’s face fell whenever he had to go home. 

The tall buildings of Insomnia, all sleek metal and glass, slowly faded into smaller, squat houses and apartments. Ignis shifted his attention to the street signs, determined to avoid making a wrong turn, even as his mind wandered down several avenues at once.

“You're welcome, Prompto. It was an enjoyable endeavor for both Noctis and myself.” The reply came almost automatically, his mind preoccupied.

He raised an eyebrow at a muffled snicker from the passenger seat. “Is there something wrong...?” Had he mispronounced a word? 

Prompto tamed his giggles long enough to speak. “Dude. ‘An enjoyable endeavor’? Just saying ‘fun’ wouldn't have cut it, huh?”

“I… suppose that sounded rather ridiculous,” Ignis responded with a chuckle. “Yes, it was quite fun. For both myself and Noctis.”

He eased the car to a stop at a deserted intersection. A few buildings down stood the Argentum residence, peeking out from beside several other modest, nearly identical homes. Something in the blonde's shoulders seemed to loosen at the easy joking, even as his eyes turned downward upon recognizing his street.

Ignis pulled up next to the appropriate residence, car parked perfectly parallel to the curb. He kept the engine running as he waited patiently for Prompto to unhitch his seatbelt. His heart twinged in his chest as he looked at the blonde.

Though Prompto seemed hesitant to accept the ride in the first place, and downright uncomfortable for most of the drive, the young man looked hesitant to exit the car. Ignis drew in a deep breath, eyes falling on the closed curtains hanging over the dark windows. Not a single light appeared to be on inside of the house. No sign of anyone else there. Prompto was going home to a dark, empty house. Prompto was going to spend the rest of the night alone. As Ignis had suspected. As he’d feared. It was wrong. For someone so full of light, for someone who seemed to thrive among close company, to hide away, alone in the dark.

As Prompto leaned toward the car door to push it open, Ignis reached out to grab his forearm. Prompto started, twisting to face Ignis. His wide blue eyes flashed with fear in the reflections of the streetlights. Even so, with the reflected light, they looked like they had captured the stars.

“Your parents… your house is empty. Am I correct in my assumption?” Ignis spoke carefully, gently. There was no nice way of asking this.

Prompto looked to his dark home, lashes falling with a cringe. He looked back to Ignis, posture tense like he was preparing to run. He looked like a cornered rabbit facing down the jaws of the wolf. “Yes.”

Ignis continued. Astrals, it was painful at the moment, questioning Prompto like this. But it was necessary. “You're going to be alone tonight.”

“Yes.” The admission came with slumped shoulders, downcast eyes. The fight or flight response in Prompto seemed to shut down, leaving behind a limp resignation.

“What will you do?”

The car filled with silence, Ignis’ question stretched taut, a thin wire quivering between them. Ignis waited for an answer that never came. Prompto just stared out the window at his empty house. After a few moments, he made to open the door, but Ignis spoke up. Enough of this.

“Retrieve some sleepwear and whatever you deem necessary for school tomorrow,” he said, his voice crisp and commanding. After a thought, “And a pillow, if you could.”

Prompto gaped at Ignis. “Wait, what?”

Cool green eyes fixed on the young man, daring him to argue.

“His majesty is rather stingy with his bedding, I’m afraid. You’ll have to bring your own pillow, though I do think we have a few blankets to spare.”

Prompto gaped at him like he’d gone mad. Perhaps he had. But the image of Prompto alone in that house, alone on his birthday, had taken root in Ignis’ mind and would not relinquish its grasp. It reminded him of Noctis, of those days and nights before the young Prince had befriended a certain cheerful young man at school. How lonely Noctis looked, wandering the Palace halls, or sitting in his room. How Ignis himself had constantly tried and failed at giving the companionship that Noctis craved. Prompto’s voice, low and the slightest bit defensive, cut through the stillness that enveloped them.

“Ignis... why are you so nice to me? You barely know me...”

Ignis raised a brow, a bad taste in his mouth. “Why wouldn't I be nice to you?”

“You… you don't have to put up with me just cuz Noct does.” Prompto’s fingers dug into the chocobo plush, chewed nails burying in soft fabric. “I know I can be-”

Ignis spoke quickly, cutting him off before he could say whatever self-deprecating word he had planned. Ignis would not allow it, because whatever it was, it was false.

“Prompto, I am glad for his Highness to have you for a friend. You allow Noctis to forget the weight of his responsibilities, to enjoy a level of normalcy that his father always desired for him, but neither himself, nor I, nor Gladio could ever give. I'll admit to being a tad jealous, but beyond that I feel only the deepest gratitude.” Ignis smiled, closing his eyes and lowering his head. “And with time, I hope that a similar companionship can grow between you and I, as well.”

Ignis couldn’t see Prompto’s reaction, but the blonde’s shocked, self-conscious little noises were easy enough to hear.

“I-Ignis, I- u-um…”

“Go retrieve your things,” Ignis murmured, nodding to the house. “Your homework, too. I should think that Noctis has a similar assignment that he has no doubt shoved to the back of his priority list, and I will likely need to assist him if he hopes to complete it.”

“Thank you…” It almost sounded like a sob, and when Ignis opened his eyes and raised his head, he could see Prompto’s hand shaking on the handle of the door. “Thank you…”

“No need. Just finish your homework, and continue to keep Noctis’ company,” Ignis replied. “That is all the thanks that I require.”

Prompto nodded, turning his face away as his cheeks lit up. “Be right back,” he whispered, yanking the door open and darting out before anything else could be said.

Ignis watched as he scurried up the sidewalk, pausing to unlock the door before disappearing inside. The young Advisor let out a long sigh, leaning back against the car seat. The night sky shimmered from outside the windshield, stars flickering beyond the barrier that King Regis maintained around the city. 

“Is Noctis not enough for you to care for and worry about, you fool?” Ignis chuckled to himself shaking his head. Apparently not, because Ignis found himself going over the following week’s schedule, searching for nights when it would be possible to allow Prompto over for a stay. Planning revised shopping lists for the extra ingredients necessary to feed another teenaged appetite. Imagining the arguments that would occur when Noctis inevitably attempted to shirk his responsibilities in order to spend more time with his friend. 

All so that his Majesty could be happy.

All so that a young man didn’t have to be alone.

So that he could know his own value.

To know that others cared about him.

So he could know that October 25th was a very special day.


End file.
